


I'll be getting you stuck in between my teeth

by hobbitsarepeopletoo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Armpit Licking, College AU, M/M, Modern AU, Spring Break, Truth or Dare, luke is a scorpio, they take a trip to michigan in april, wedge is not a morning person, wedge is the Mom Friend, wes does yoga, you must be a level five friend to unlock bodhi's emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitsarepeopletoo/pseuds/hobbitsarepeopletoo
Summary: A stupid game of Truth or Dare is the perfect chance to reveal your deeply held feelings for your ball of sunshine friend, right?I mean maybe not.





	I'll be getting you stuck in between my teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fic, but hopefully not my last.
> 
> Also, I'd like to submit that I know Nothing about Wes Jansen apart from what I've gleaned from other fics and I didn't exactly follow their example re: his characterization. I hope you like him anyway.
> 
> Also also, the title is from "Only Angel" by Harry Styles.

Wedge bit his fingernails and watched Bodhi and Luke stare each other down. He could see the calculation behind Bodhi’s eyes, see him review each option and calculate all possible outcomes from there.  
The important things to consider were:  
1\. Luke’s hair was still dripping wet and he was still shivering from when Wes dared him to strip down and run off the dock. Luke had done it of course, despite Wedge pleading with him not to, and pointing out the rather obvious fact that it was only April and there was a very real chance that he could get hypothermia. Luke had only stood solemnly for a moment before declaring that a Jedi Knight never turned down a challenge. Wedge didn’t have a chance to tell him that printing out a certificate from the internet did not mean that Luke was an actual Jedi before he stripped out of his underwear and ran full tilt toward the edge of the dock. Wedge took a moment to wonder again how he’d gotten dragged along on a trip to a lake in Michigan for spring break and despair at the fact he hadn’t taken Cassian up on his offer of camping in the Arizona desert before reaching in the ice cold lake and pulling a violently shivering Luke.  
The point was, the shock of cold water could either put Luke in a mood for revenge, which was rather unlikely given his temperament, or it could soften his sensibilities and make him more likely to dole out an easy dare. With what Wedge was hoping wasn’t hypothermia clouding his thoughts, Luke would probably go easy with a dare.  
2\. Luke liked to get involved in his friend’s personal lives to an almost alarming degree. He collected tidbits of information about everyone and squirreled them away. He never gave anything away, but Wedge knew Luke had intel on everyone he’d ever met. He knew who had a crush on who, where any person on campus was at any given time, and, most importantly, who was secretly replacing all of the bottles of soda in the vending machines with containers of hand lotion. There was something in his face, in the way he wholeheartedly interacted with everyone he came across, that just made people trust him and want to tell him everything. That, Wedge mused, and the fact he was a Scorpio with a Sagittarius moon sign. That alone gave Luke the skills necessary to get anyone to tell him anything he wanted to know.  
The one thing Luke didn’t know was who Bodhi had a crush on. It was really rather shocking. Luke knew where the girl from his freshman year pottery class grew up and what the names of her first three pets had been, and he had only talked to the girl twice. The fact that Luke Skywalker did not know the identity of the person one of his closest friends had laid their affections upon was unfathomable, unthinkable. He had tried every way he knew how to get Bodhi to tell him, from careful, subtle wheedling when Bodhi was particularly drunk to laying his whole body on top of Bodhi’s and whining, but Bodhi was like a steel trap.  
3\. Though Luke could get any information out of anyone, he was completely oblivious to anything involving himself. He hadn’t noticed he was halfway in love with his TA for his gender studies class until Lando had sat him down and gently told him he wasn’t interested. This crushing realization sent him into a three day spiral in which he would only eat Ben and Jerry’s and watch Christmas movies, despite the fact it was May.  
4\. Bodhi had a self-preservation streak three miles wide that only came out when dealing with emotional issues. He rode a motorcycle to class every day in just a t-shirt and jeans, he went skydiving on a biannual basis, he had at least four stick-and-poke tattoos that Wes had given while they were both plastered, but he would not reveal a single emotion he’d had for anyone in his entire life. Wedge was only half sure Bodhi liked him, and Wedge had considered them friends for years.  
5\. Wedge was pretty sure Bodhi was in love with Luke. And Bodhi never lied to Luke.  
With all of these factors in mind, there were two outcomes:  
1\. Bodhi chooses truth and Luke forces out of him exactly who he’s in love with. Bodhi’s carefully maintained emotional distance collapses and it all goes to shit. (Wedge personally thought it wouldn’t go as horribly as Bodhi had clearly convinced himself it would, he had caught Luke staring dreamily at Bodhi on at least three occasions)  
2\. Bodhi chooses dare and Luke makes him do something moderately unpleasant but not so unpleasant that it causes hypothermia.  
Really there was only one way things could go.  
“Mmm, dare,” Bodhi said, smiling wickedly.  
Luke looked disappointed for a second, then brightened up. “I dare you,” he said slowly, looking around at the four of them in a circle before his eyes land on Wedge, “to lick Wedge’s armpit.”  
“What?” Wedge said incredulously, “No, don’t you drag me into this.”  
Luke shrugged casually. “Sorry Wedge. You’re the hairiest out of all of us.”  
Wedge gaped at him.  
“Yeah Wedgie c’mon,” Bodhi said, the shit-eating grin still there despite being faced with licking someone’s armpit.  
Wedge hated his friends.  
He pulled off his shirt reluctantly and lay down, closing his eyes and reaching his arms up above his head. “Okay, do what you must,” he sighed.  
He felt Bodhi’s body heat as he scooched closer and leaned down. Wedge never thought he would feel someone’s breath rustling his armpit hair, but there it was. Bodhi held himself for a moment before taking a big, wet lick.  
“Oh Jesus,” Wedge yelped, rolling away from Bodhi as fast as possible. “That was the fucking worst, I hate you,” he said, shooting a glare at Luke.  
Luke just shrugged again, unrepentant. “How was that, Bodhi?”  
Bodhi smacked his lips a little. “Pretty hairy. Tastes like deodorant and nervous sweat.”  
“I have the worst friends in the world,” Wedge groaned, reaching for his shirt so he could wipe the spit off his armpit.  
~~  
They went to bed far too late for Wes’s liking, but once Luke and Wes got situated in the queen sized bed in the next room and he and Bodhi lay on opposite sides of the couch, their feet tangling in the corner where the two pieces came together, he couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned as much as the small space allowed until Bodhi hissed, “Would you fucking quit?”  
Wedge stopped and lay still for about five seconds before the urge to move hit him again. “Hey Bodhi?”  
He could almost hear Bodhi rolling his eyes. “What?”  
“You should just tell Luke, you know.”  
Bodhi was quiet for a long minute. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Shut up yes you do. He wouldn’t be mad or anything.”  
Bodhi shifted onto his back. “I can’t do that,” he said softly.  
“Why not?”  
“If I tell him how I feel it’ll just end badly. I know it will, so there’s really no point in trying.” Bodhi sounded resigned.  
Wedge just stayed quiet and listened to the old house settle around them. In the house-settling sound, he thought he heard some soft footsteps in the bedroom, but it was probably his imagination.  
~~  
When Wedge woke up the next morning, he found Bodhi gone from the couch and Wes sitting at the kitchen table peeling an orange. Wedge plopped down in a chair and pulled his feet up.  
“I wonder what they’re talking about,” Wes said as he peeled the stringy pith with his fingernails.  
“Who?” Wedge said, internally lamenting yet again that no one had thought to bring coffee or alcohol, the two substances that would have made this whole ordeal bearable.  
“Who do you think dumbass? Luke got up at like seven and dragged Bodhi out for a walk around the lake like they were in a Jane Austen book or some shit.” Once his orange was sufficiently pith-free, Wes pulled apart each segment and laid them out.  
Wedge looked suspiciously at Wes. “How do you know that?”  
Wes took a bite of orange primly. “I like to get up early to do yoga.”  
Wedge rolled his eyes and slid off his chair. Why would he deal with that bullshit when he could sleep?  
An indeterminate amount of time later, Wedge became aware that people were sitting around and on him and the tv was blaring at what he could only assume was the highest volume setting. It sounded like they were watching Lord of the Rings. He opened his eyes to find that Luke was the person who decided to take up residence on his legs while Bodhi had chosen to sit a little further down at his feet. Wes was standing in between the couch and the tv and appeared to be contorting his body in different ways that all looked deeply uncomfortable to Wedge.  
“Time is it?” he said, sitting up.  
Luke managed to get his phone out of his back left pocket using his right hand in a move that made what Wes was doing look amateurish. Wedge looked down at the phone in Luke’s lap to see the time and noticed that Luke’s left hand had been occupied with holding Bodhi’s right. Wedge looked up at their faces, a little startled. Bodhi tended to keep a wide berth of personal space and only allowed things like hugs or handholding in special instances.  
Bodhi appeared to be refusing to look at Wedge, instead staring intently at the Red Robin commercial on the screen. Luke however, was more than happy to make eye contact. He was smiling wide and Wedge thought he could detect a hint of a blush in Luke’s cheeks. Luke leaned over and pressed a kiss to Wedge’s forehead before climbing off his legs and scooching closer to Bodhi so their legs were pressed together.  
Wedge smiled to himself and turned to the screen to watch Aragorn stab some orcs over the top of Wes’s downward dog.

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe I like to think that everyone goes on different trips and tries to one up each other on the coolest/weirdest trip. These losers didn't win, but please, for your amusement consider Chirrut and Baze and Leia and Han going on a couple's retreat in the Appalachians.


End file.
